The Last Persian Rose
by Trousers in Small Jars
Summary: AU After AIAOY takes place, instead of sitting around for three months Erik takes drastic measures by kidnapping Christine. Movie based with some Kay and Leroux. You are warned Erik is very angry and angsty.
1. Betrayal

Chapter 1- Betrayal

A/N- Hey new idea that has been in a brain for a while and I am hoping it is an original idea but first let me explain something about the Persia thing in this story, some characters and settings may be the same as Kay BUT it will not follow the Kay story line completely it will just have a few elements thrown in there but this will be mostly movie/musical based with maybe some details from the book but the characters I use will be ones of those from the movie. Erik will not be fluffy he will be more troubled, angry and desperate because I do not want reviews saying "ERIK WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Also, my full intentions are for this story to be R/C so please do not complain about how not enough E/C is going on and about how Erik has to win her back. Please try to enjoy this story and leave kind feedback but if you feel the need to flame me go ahead I don't care at all everyone has a right to do what they want. But please don't flame me if I have flamed your or your friend's fic like 6 months ago that is just petty because to tell the truth I have not been reading that much fan fiction save for a few good ones and I barely review them. Okay my rant/explanation thing is over, please do enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot and the words that I have typed.

BTW- Takes place right after AIAOY and this story is AU

Okay deep breath…here it is

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I've seen him!  
Can I ever  
forget that sight?  
Can I ever  
escape from that face?  
So distorted,  
deformed, it  
was hardly a face,  
in that darkness . . .  
darkness . . ."_

Those words played in his head many times over after he had first heard them. No matter what he did it was those words that stayed in his mind. Those words which had been a repetition of what anyone else had said about him throughout the years, why were these words different? Why had he not brushed them aside?

_It was because SHE said them; YOUR Angel said those words about you! _No, he would not even believe what his ears had heard or what his eyes had seen-- his Angel being embraced by the Vicomte, their lips touching and their voices harmonizing, proclaiming the love that they shared. His face flared red hot as he thought about what the Vicomte could be doing with his Christine while he sat in his labyrinth at his organ with his fingers on the keys, but he has no urge to press down on them to make the beautiful music that was once his escape.

_Your music means nothing without her_. He knew he could never be inspired to play if she went off to marry the Vicomte, leaving him alone in his darkness. No, he could not let that happen, no one would take his Angel away. He had to do something, but what? Threats would do no good since it would only push her further away into the boy's arms. Since she would not come willingly, he would have to take her, but where? Obviously he could not bring her down here. He would have to take her away, far away where the Vicomte would never find her.

_I think it's time I visited an old friend. _Smirking at the thought, he put on his hooded cape and went into town to start making his plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month went by without any accidents, any notes, or threats from the Phantom. In that time a calm had fallen over the opera house and no one had so much as mentioned the Opera Ghost. Needless to say, the Opera Populair was a much happier place than it had been.

Christine Daae had seemed to be happiest of them all about the Opera Ghost's departure. She and the Vicomte Raoul De Chagny had been courting ever since the disaster that had been "IL Muto," and the chorus girls began to speculate that Christine would soon be wearing a ring. Raoul and Christine had been enjoying their time, not having to hide the fact that they were indeed in madly love. Raoul would never miss a chance to see Christine. He was seen at all rehearsals and would keep his eyes trained on Christine even if she was dancing in the background. To him she was the star of the show. After a rehearsal one afternoon, Raoul waited outside Christine's dressing room for her. He waited for a few minutes, then when he had deemed it too long, he went out into the corridor and walked up to a group of ballerinas that he had seen Christine talk to often.

"Pardon, me Mademoiselles."

"M. Le Vicomte," they said in unison and gave a slight bow.

"Did any of you see Mme. Daae after rehearsal?" His stomach was twisting in all different directions. He had not been this worried about Christine since- no he stopped himself from thinking about Him.

_He is gone_, _no need to worry about someone who is not here. _He reassured himself in his thoughts.

"Why, she went to meet you in the stables," Meg Giry said stepping forward from the group.

"I never spoke to her about such a thing." Raoul did not mean to sound haughty about meeting in a stable, but his frustration had made it sound that way.

"She said it was in the note you sent her."

"Note?" _Note!_ Raoul then began to sprint towards the stables.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Raoul? Raoul, are you here?" Christine turned around looking in the stall; she was just about to leave when she heard a voice behind her.

"I am afraid that the Vicomte is not here." She spun her head only to meet the soulless green eyes hiding behind the white mask.

"What have you done to him?"

Erik seized her wrist and to start leading her towards the carriage he had hired especially for their trip. This ended being harder than he thought because unlike the time he had taken Christine to his lair, she was standing firm in her place.

"Please, tell me what you did to him!"

"I have done nothing to your lover," he scoffed. "Now come, my Angel. We must leave."

"What are you going to do to me?" Her face became struck with fear and her eyes widened, looking up but not quite able to meet his eyes. It was in that moment Erik reconsidered everything he was about to do. Would this solve anything?

"Christine?" A voice called out desperately repeating her name a few times, obviously getting closer with each call.

"Raoul, he-"

Erik quickly covered her mouth with his hand, muffling any cries of help she might make. Erik pulled her body close to his as she tried to wriggle her way free.

"I am sorry, Christine. I did not want this to happen like this." He gently placed the palm of his hand at the base of her neck, applied and her body went limp. Erik picked her up and laid her on one of the carriage seats. He climbed in on the opposite side and signaled for the coachman to start the carriage. Luckily, had they left in enough time that when Raoul arrived, there was no way he could possibly catch up to the carriage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine awoke feeling the soft velvet fabric of the seat against her cheek. She opened her eyes to darkness; she blinked a few times yet still darkness. It took a few moments for her to realize she, was covered by a blanket. Instantly, she pulled the blanket away from her face and saw Erik sitting on the opposite her in the carriage. Slowly she sat up in the seat.

"You're awake, I see. Luckily we got out of Paris before your Vicomte could patrol the border." She looked outside the window for almost half an hour before she said anything.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked in a dull voice, her face, which had been so full of life only mere hours ago, blank.

"The coachman I hired is the former manservant of a friend of mine. His name is Darius, and we are going to take him home to his family in Persia," Erik explained coolly as if it was a regular routine. "After we reach Italy we will travel by train. We will not stay in Italy too long after the wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Yes, my dear, it will be a very short ceremony. We are to be married in Verona, in two weeks time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- I hope you liked it, I don't think it was very good but I promise it will get better. I hope I explained the coachman issue all right for those who have not read Kay, Darius is The Persian (Nadir's) manservant. I have no idea about how manservant issues work but I did my best, Darius is going to go to Persia with them so he can return to his family. Nadir is staying in France. Review please! Oh and buy Clay Aiken's new CD "A Thousand Different Ways"!


	2. A Broken Trust

Chapter 2- A Broken Trust 

A/N-Okay I have been think A LOT about this story especially when I should be doing other things, like paying attention in history ……. and chemistry……and religion. But I did have a difficult time with this chapter but please give me any idea you may have I am very open to them unless they are things like "Make Erik take his shirt off!" then I will consider it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot and the words that I have typed.

Story Notes- Like I said before this story will not follow Kay exactly, just a few hints like I know Erik was going to be executed in Persia but if the monarch was angry with him in this story he would have never been invited back and so my story would cease to exist. Also, Noir means black in French and L'Auberge de Mèche de bougie means "Candle Wick Inn" awful name I know.

Let's do this thing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Married?" Christine repeated her voice shaking along with her body. This could not be happening. She closed her eyes trying to force herself awake from this nightmare.

"Oh yes, my love. The Persian monarch would never approve of the royal architect living with a woman who he was not married to. That reminds me, tomorrow we must begin your lessons."

"Surely you do not expect me to sing for you under such circumstances," she scoffed, vowing to never sing for this man again. Singing was the device he used to control her but, no more would he control her. Erik let out a dry laugh; it was not so much of a laugh as it was a grunt.

"Of course not, dearest, you will be leaving your performing days behind. I will have to teach you the Persian language, culture and customs so you will be more familiar with it when we arrive." Christine's stomach gave an unsettling lurch every time he used a term of endearment towards her, for those had been the things Raoul had called her. Oh, her sweet Raoul! How she missed him already, longing for his protective embrace and his soothing words. How dare this monster take her away from the life she loved! Why had he done this to her? She barely knew a thing about this man and he was imposing marriage upon her!

"If I remember correctly both parties must consent to marriage. I can easily say no," she sated defiantly.

"Oh no, I do not think you ought to do that."

"And why not? I certainly have a right to."

"Funny about your Vicomte. Se hires anybody to work at his estate without even the slightest of background checks."

"What does that have to do with what we were talking about?"

"Well, since your Vicomte," he began. She hated the way he used the word Vicomte, making it sound like an insult. "Was hiring recently one of my associates applied for the job as his coach and was hired immediately despite the fact he had just finished serving time in jail for murder. He told me to write him immediately if I needed anything." Christine shook her head slowly and her eyes widened.

"You-you wouldn't," she stammered.

"Would I?" he teased her. Of course the story was completely fabricated but it seemed that by the threatening the boy's life would be the only way for her to consent.

"No, please, I will do anything!"

"That is what I thought you would say."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul had watched the carriage ride away, knowing he would not be able to catch up to it since he had no idea where that thing was taking his beloved Christine.

_If only I had watched her more carefully. I should have never let her out of my sight. _ He kept reminding himself in his head. _This is your fault. You should have made her stay away from the opera house, and this is your entire fault. _He knew he should not be thinking about these things, but he could not help it, Christine was gone and there was no way of knowing where he had taken her.

After Raoul had left stable, he had immediately notified the police to be on alert for the masked man and Christine. He abhorred the fact that the Phantom had used him as a pawn in his deceitful trap. A pawn-- that is exactly was he was. He could not even protect Christine from him like he had promised her he would.

Raoul had been helping the police patrol the city y having them placed at all borders, train stations and inns. Since he had not been able to save her, he would have to find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"M. Erik," called Darius from his perch outside the carriage. "May we stop for the night? The horses are very tired and I am afraid they will not be able to go on much longer."

_"Erik?"_ Christine pondered.

"What city are we in?" Erik called back through the open window.

"We have just passed Melun, Monsieur."

"Stop at the next inn. We shall stay the evening and buy supplies. I have only brought five days worth." He glanced over at Christine who had never heard anyone call him by his real name. "Well, since we are to be married I only find it fair that you know my given name. It is Erik as you heard Darius address me by." Christine thought the name Erik seemed fitting, for some reason. Erik seemed like a hard and cold name, which made it seem perfect for him.

"What is the surname I will be forced to take?" she asked bitterly. Erik did not even know his mother's surname and when he had been planning the wedding he had been forced to choose one.

"Noir will be our family name."

_Noir for the darkness he had pulled her into, _She thought coldly to herself. He had mentioned the word family, which brought up something in her mind that Christine had not thought about before, the wedding night. Would he force her if she did not consent? Would he treat her as a lover should? Christine tried ridding her mind of these impure thoughts, but they did not seem to want to leave.

The carriage came to a stop outside of what looked to be a small house with sign hanging over the door reading _L'Auberge de Mèche de bougie_. Erik stood up and exited the coach. He turned back to Christine.

"Stay here, while I check if they have any vacancy." Christine watched as he entered the inn. She looked out the small window and saw a town not too far off from them. She could run and explain her story to someone and ask for fair back to Paris. Yes it could work; she had to wait for the perfect moment. She went through the window when Darius had left his place in front of the carriage to tend to the horses turning his back to her. She quietly slipped out the open door and started running as fast as she could towards the town.

"M. Erik!" Darius ran into the small lobby of the inn just as Erik was signing the guest book.

"What is the matter Darius?" He could tell by the young man's face something awful had happened.

"Your fiancée, she has run." Erik sighed. He should have known this would happen.

"You stay here, I will find her." He said as he rushed out the front door. As soon as was outside, he quickly unleashed and mounted one of the horses.

After riding for only a few moments he saw a small figure trying to run to the nearest town. Speeding up his horse, he became only a few feet behind her.

Christine heard the sound of hooves behind her. She gathered up her skirts trying to muster all the strength she had to reach the town. She was growing very tired of running especially with a corset restricting her movements. She ran faster, trying to gain more distance between her and Erik. She looked to see how far he was from her. As she turned her ankle twisted sending her toppling to the ground. Suddenly, the horse came to a stop behind her and Erik's large frame stood above her. He swiftly grabbed her arm, pulled up on her feet and dragged her to the horse.

"Erik stop, please you're hurting me." He rounded on her, meeting her dark eyes with his.

"What do you think you're doing by running away from me? I put my trust in you to stay in the carriage for only a few moments while I secured a room for us. You destroyed my trust, Christine, and it will not be earned back easily," he shouted in a deep booming voice, disturbing the peaceful night sky. He roughly placed her on the horse, pulled himself up behind and rode back to the inn.

_Oh, she will not deceive me again. I will teach her a lesson even if hurts me more than it will her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- I really did not think you needed to know who was thinking that last line. Anyway I am sorry if this ended up disappointing, I have learned in my writing, that my first chapter is usually my best one. Review and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
